Channing Tatum
Channing Tatum portrayed Tequila in Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Significant roles *Jason Lyle in Coach Carter (2005) *Nick in Havoc (2005) *Rowdy Sparks in Supercross (2005) *Antonio in A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (2006) *Duke in She's the Man (2006) *Tyler Gage in Step Up (2006) *Johnson in Battle in Seattle (2007) *Tyler Gage in Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) *Steve Shriver in Stop-Loss (2008) *Shawn MacArthur in Fighting (2009) *Pretty Boy Floyd in Public Enemies (2009) *Duke in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *John Tyree in Dear John (2010) *Zip in The Dilemma (2011) *Jonathan "Milk" White in The Son of No One (2011) *Marcus Flavius Aquila in The Eagle (2011) *Jake in 10 Years (2011) *Aaron in Knockout (2011) *Leo in The Vow (2012) *Jenko in 21 Jump Street (2012) *Magik Mike in Magik Mike (2012) *Martin Taylor in Side Effects (2013) *Duke in G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *Cale in White House Down (2013) *Superman in The LEGO Movie (2014) *Mark Schultz in Foxcatcher (2014) *Jenko in 22 Jump Street (2014) *Caine in Jupiter (2014) *Joaquin in The Book of Life (2014) *Magic Mike in Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Jody in The Hateful Eight (2015) *Burt in Hail, Caesar! ''(2016) Quotes *"''Gambit was the only superhero I really followed.… He was the most real to me: smoking, drinking, women-loving, thief. He just looked cool to me. I've always loved him. And obviously he’s Cajun." *"I’ve been pretty vocal about wanting to be the part of Gambit for a very long time. It's a weird, pinching-myself moment that we're even having the conversation. We've talked about it being a standalone, first, and actually trying to change the ‘hero, superhero movie.’ Because Gambit is not your typical hero. He’s a thief. He walks on the gray. I’m hoping we can change it a little bit, and then ultimately feather into the other ones." *"You know, I don’t know if I’m at liberty to say. But I don’t think I want to introduce Gambit until you can really explain who Gambit is." *"This is the last contracted one for now, so we’ll wait and see what the guys come up with. Simon Kinberg’s writing this one again, and Bryan is directing, so it’s going to be a good crew. There’s some cool stuff." *"I love Gambit. I grew up in the South; my father's from Loiuisiana. We'd go to New Orleans and I heard all the dialects. It felt so different from the rest of America; it has its own ancient culture. So I identified with that. And he always felt the most real of the X-Men to me. He's kind of a tortured soul and he's not a good guy. But he's not a bad guy, either. He walks his own path. And of course he plays cards and drinks and is a martial-arts badass!" *"Josh Zetumer just turned in the first draft of the script, and it's killer. None of us were sure how he was going to deal with the X-Men world. But we're going to be changing some of the tropes of these movies. It's always about saving the world Laughs, but maybe we're going to shift things a liittle but. There's so many ways you can take an origin story. You could do it like Batman Begins, or a different take and go the Guardian of the Galaxy route. All I can say is, I'm super excited." *"No m'am, or sir. I definitely will not in Apocalypse." *"We finally found someone that I really do believe wants to make Gambit. He will be the second standalone character. And I just really think because Gambit is not the most popular or the biggest hero, I think there's a really unique opportunity. Marvel's done a lot of great movies that have made a ridiculous amount of money, and it's always good to figure how to change the form." *"We're so early in it. I really have some things in mind, but who knows -- it's pretty fluid at this point. I do believe that Rupert and I have the exact same vision of what we want to do. We want it to be different. I think Gambit is a really specific sort of character to not do some of these other things that some of the other superheroes kind of have to do. It's who they are. I think his character lends itself to doing something maybe slightly different." *"Who knows? You never know what time it's going to be set in." Category:Kingsman cast